Semiconductor nanometer-scaled structures can confine the motion of carriers in one direction (quantum wells), two directions (quantum wires), or three directions (quantum dots). Bottom-up fabrication techniques are being considered that use a physical or chemical mechanism to make very small features. However, the sizes of features formed by such techniques are less predictable than features formed by top-down techniques. Accordingly, it would be desirable to address this issue.